Comic Con
by munchette22
Summary: Dean Winchester finally gets to go to comic con. All he wants to do is meet his favourite actor from his favourite hospital show; the famous Castiel Novak. He never imagined what would happen when he finally met his idol.


Dean looked up at the building, a wide grin on his face. He couldn't believe he was finally here; he had finally found the place he had researched, dreamed about going to. He held up his card and stood there for what felt like forever before he was admitted, talking nonsense to the security guard. He couldn't help it. The excitement coursed through his whole body. If he stood still for long enough, he could probably feel it pulsing through his veins. Dean stepped inside, his jaw dropping at the sight of the large, bright building. He took slow, careful steps, looking at all the stores that sold t shirts, figures, badges, mugs, outfits, and more merchandise than he could ever imagine.  
Comic con was his dream.

But Dean knew what he was there for. He pushed himself away from the stores before he allowed himself to buy anything and forced himself to the back of the queue, double and triple checking he had enough money. Dean sorted out his hair, grinning nervously. It felt like he shuffled forwards every half an hour.

The wait was agonising.

Bodies from behind pushed closer, squeezing him between himself and the short, young girl in front. Dean grinned nervously, squeezing his hands in his jacket pockets. Usually, he'd shove them back. But now, it didn't really matter. Because every push was a shove in the direction he wanted to go. Until finally, above the short heads in front of him (well, they were all pretty average. He was just tall), Dean could see it. He slowly looked up to be met by a pair of bright blue eyes, and Dean felt his stomach lift. He loved everything about the boy, from his silly charm to the long white lab coat. After the agonising wait, Dean shuffled over, grinning, and held out his ticket.

Castiel smiled up at him. "What can I do for you, sir?" He asked without looking down at the ticket. He couldn't help the grin that began to spread on his lips at the handsome geek stood before him.  
Dean's shoulders relaxed. "Um, autograph and picture please," he mumbled, feeling the heat spread across his cheeks.

Dean watched Cas write, sure the man was a work of art. "Angel ward is my favourite in the whole show," he said, looking at the dark mess of hair. "I think you're better than Doctor Sexy." He admitted, stumbling his words out.

Castiel glanced up at him, his eyes bright. "Thank you, sir. But I am only a minor character." He reminded the other man kindly.

Dean shook his head, smiling. "You're the most important one." He rushed, fully believing that. "I look forward to all your scenes. Except the ones with..." He looked down. He was getting far too ahead of himself now.

Castiel walked round and sat on the table, grinning. "Now, how about them pictures for my biggest fan?" He asked, wrapping his arm around his waist. He couldn't focus on anything else when he felt that arm touching his body, the firm hand holding him close.

Dean leant against him and took out the phone, his hands shaking. He watched the other man take his own phone out and hold it up.

"Do you mind if I get a few pictures, seeing as you're so excited to meet me?"

Dean shook his head, grinning. He knew he was holding up the line and everyone would be mad, but he didn't care. No one else got this long with the beautiful doctor he had always wanted to meet, and he was ecstatic. He looked at the camera of the other man's phone, a wide, cheesy grin on his lips. He watched his idol on the screen, his face softening at the sight of him. Laughing at the screen, he let the man take the pictures, leaning against him.

"Your turn." The blue eyed actor murmured, watching him. Dean shakily took out his phone and held it up, his cheeks aching by now. His eyes widened in surprise as he felt the other man's soft lips pressed to his cheek and his thumb stuttered, taking about thirty more pictures than he intended. Dean looked to him and grinned as he finished, watching the other man pick up his autographed photo.

"My number is on here. Feel free to send across those photos. Maybe call and arrange a date." He said, tilting his head.

Dean took the autographed photo, staring into his eyes. The other man looked curious, and... Genuinely interested. Like this wasn't just a joke. Dean believed the other man wanted this with his whole heart. "I'll send them across. Maybe book somewhere." He said, jumping from the table. He finally heard the whooping and whistling of the crowd and looked around, suddenly being brought back to the reality.

Castiel nodded. "Hang about after and I'll get you... Access all areas. To the rest of the cast, of course."

Dean couldn't help his excitement at that. "I hope that's not all I get access to," he said with a wink. He hurried away, grinning down at the floor.


End file.
